1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to roofing shingles and more particularly to a metal shingle having interlocking folding edges designed to prevent moisture from migrating around the edges of the shingle and folds in the middle of the shingle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Metal shingles with interlocking edges are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. Vallee 4,185,436, Vallee 4,218,857, Cosden 3,347,001, Marini et al. 3,269,075, Newlin et al 3,216,741 and Waske 3,209,506 all disclose interlocking edges.
A problem with the prior art interlocking-edge shingle design is that water tends to migrate around the edges of a metal, or smooth surface, shingle. This problem is particularly prevalent at the corners of the shingle where the folded edges may leave a gap close to the surface of the shingle. Also, the water tends to migrate around the interlocking folds at the side edges of the shingle.